Along Came BabyMaybe?
by LaurenAnn123
Summary: Part 3 in 'Rose' mini-series. Ten and Donna, no romance.


**A/N: Part 3 in what was my 'Rose' mini-series. At the last minute I decided to take it in a different direction and this is what was produced. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than the one I created. Happy reading!**

Along Came Baby…Maybe?

"_Donna?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Want to have another one?"_

Donna stared at him. "Have you gone soft, spaceman?"

"No, really. Want to have another child?"

"No, Doctor."

"Why not? It'd be fun."

"Fun? You call having another person growing inside you then taking hours to push them out fun? You've lost your mind, alien boy."

"If you want, I could carry it."

"Not on your life, spaceman. One was bad enough. Why do you think I never had kids?"

"I never thought about that."

"I didn't ask to travel with you so we could be all domestic, pop out babies and become a family, you know. All I wanted was to see the universe. Kids aren't high on my to-do list, certainly not at my time of life."

"But you had Rose."

"She was a mistake, she wasn't planned. She's only around cos of some alien mating planet, or don't you remember?"

"But I mean it, Donna. I want us to…you know…"

"God, you're pathetic sometimes. Next you'll be saying you want to marry me."

"Ooh, that's an idea," he replied, sidetracked.

"Don't even think about it," she said warningly.

000

Stubborn as she was, he was beginning, slowly but surely, to wear her down. He could be very persistent.

"One question. Will it be like the last one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will it get faster the more we're aware of it?"

"It shouldn't this time. That was the planet, made it sort of, well, hyper real."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get on with it!"

He was surprised by her change of mind.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you pregnant again, Martian boy."

"Oh, I bet you can't."

000

"You're pregnant! Ha!"

"Yeah, thanks, Donna."

"What are we gonna tell them? The aliens, I mean."

"I dunno, I hadn't thought."

"Well, we can't very well tell them, 'Oh yeah, he's just pregnant'. We'll have to let on you're a big drinker or something."

"Donna, I am not telling aliens, or anyone else for that matter, that I'm an alcoholic. We're not even suggesting that."

"Well, how else are you gonna explain that?" she asked, gesturing to his rounded stomach.

" 'Oh, no, he's not pregnant, he just swallowed a planet.' Come on, spaceman."

"Swallowed a planet sounds preferable right now."

"Oh, and no running either. You made a big fuss, I'm not having you moaning cos you ran too fast and lost the baby _you_ wanted."

"Spoilsport."

000

"I can't get used to you being this size."

"I know."

"It's just so weird!"

"I know."

"I mean, you're huge!"

"I know, Donna."

"And it's - will you stop saying 'I know'?"

"Sorry."

"Don't."

"Don't you want to know how I'm coping?"

"You look fine. Beyond that I don't care."

000

"Doctor, we need to think of names."

"What for?"

"For the baby, you dumbo."

"Can't we wait till it's born?"

"We could, but you might just forget in the heat of the moment, yeah?"

"I wouldn't!" he protested, hand on stomach.

"Oh, I think you would, Martian boy. You forgot you were having a baby a minute ago."

"Okay."

"I'll get paper."

Ten minutes later…

"Where's the paper?"

"In the library!"

Half an hour later…

"Wait, where's-"

"Over there!"

One hour later…

"What about Barney?"

"_Barney_? Donna, are you insane?"

"Well, what's the best you could come up with?"

"I quite like Theodore."

"That sounds like a chipmunk."

"What about…Harry?"

Donna tried it out. "Harry. Yeah, nice. I like it."

"Now all we gotta do is think of a middle name."

Donna groaned and banged her head against the wall.

000

Harry Noble was crying. Again.

"Doctor, come and give us a hand!"

The Doctor sighed and left his book behind. It wasn't often he sat and read like that. Donna sounded impatient.

Donna was standing with a squalling Harry in her arms. He had her eyes and hair. There certainly wouldn't be much peace in this Tardis for many years to come.


End file.
